


Самый честный аудит

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [3]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О том, какую пользу может принести волшебное существо снукеру, а какую — снукер волшебному существу.
Series: Снукер и волшебные существа [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Самый честный аудит

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Организация, которая управляет снукером — ВПБСА  
> 2) В 2009 г. Барри Хирн стал председателем ВПБСА после сэра Родни Уолкера. На тот момент количество турниров в сезоне сократилось до шести, истекал без возобновления контракт с самым крупным спонсором, и все медленно сползало в пропасть.

— Барри, это конец!

Красивая блондинка заломила руки и едва слышно всхлипнула. Чужих любопытных глаз она не опасалась. В ресторане "У Кухулина" появились отдельные кабинки, и теперь можно было позволить себе некоторое проявление чувств.

Хирн, который в этот момент отрезал у запеченой рыбы хвост, положил нож на стол. Вот уж чего он не ожидал от старой знакомой...

— Это ужас, совершеннейший ужас! Как я теперь покажусь на глаза своим друзьям? Как объясню партнерам? Как я вообще смогу работать?

За ножом отправилась вилка. Ужин, похоже, откладывался.

— Моя гордость! Мой рабочий инструмент! Да как она посмела!..

Теперь красавица негодовала. Ее невероятно длинные льняные волосы, ниспадавшие на диванчик роскошными волнами, сердито зашевелились.

— Нет, ты только послушай этот кошмар!

И, поплотнее запахнув на себе белый плащ, она запела.

Штука определенно была классической. Хирн ее точно знал и, кажется, помнил, как она называется. Хотя уверен не был: подобная музыка не слишком его интересовала.

Он отодвинул от себя рыбу и честно дождался конца.

— Бидди, милая, если бы ты спела что-то из Кенни Роджерса, я бы тебя похвалил вполне осмысленно. А так все, что я могу сказать, — Хирн похлопал ее по лежавшей на столе руке, — красиво вышло.

— Красиво. Красиво! — Бидди подняла на него расстроенные голубые глаза. — Где в этом «красиво» крик диких гусей? Где плач ребенка, вой волка? Как я теперь буду предвещать смерть? Позор на мою голову. Позор на весь мой род, который помнит еще переселение сидхе и войну с фоморами!

О-о-о… Женщина, ты только что сказала эту чушь без сарказма.

Хирн хорошо умел помогать и плохо — поддерживать, но решил попробовать.

— Не хочешь добавить, что твоя прабабка была права и тебе не следовало бросать семейное дело?

Упоминание прабабки обычно отлично срабатывало. Не подвело и на этот раз: Бидди оживилась немедленно.

— Барри, я тебя умоляю! Старая карга до сих пор не поняла, что Средневековье закончилось. Вас уже шесть миллиардов! Если бы я продолжила работать с людьми, мне пришлось бы вопить с утра до ночи. А право на отдых? А выходные на уикенд и ежегодные отпуска? Я современная независимая банши, а не рабыня!

На ее щеках вспыхнул гневный румянец.

— Мне казалось, фейри-крестная меня поддерживает! Я думала, ей понравилась идея моего агентства — «Предскажу смерть вашего бизнеса!» А она одарила меня ангельским голосом! Долговой зуб одной знакомой дам, без прабабки здесь не обошлось!

— Зато этот голос подходит к твоей любимой внешности.

— Далась вам всем моя любимая внешность! Вот как мужчина скажи: разве не приятнее слышать, что ты разорен, от красивой женщины, а не от уродливой старухи?

В ответ Хирн только рассмеялся. Бидди обиженно сверкнула на него глазами, однако протянутый платок приняла.

— Спасибо, — она высморкалась. — В общем, конец моему бизнесу. Но домой не вернусь. Закрою агентство и начну озвучивать навигаторы. «Через 200 метров поверните, пожалуйста, направо. Там вас ждет летящий навстречу грузовик».

— А ты уверена, что твой настоящий голос пропал?

— Уверена. Приходил ко мне уже один клиент... У него по бухгалтерии банкротство вот-вот наступит, а я ему только «Аве Марию» спеть смогла!

— Налоги платить не хочет...— широко улыбнулся Хирн. Порывшись в портфеле, он вытащил оттуда папку с бумагами. — У меня есть для тебя кое-что понадежней. Годовой отчет организации, которая управляет снукером. Ее нынешний председатель утверждает, что они отлично справляются. Но часть игроков ему не верит и зовет меня.

— И ты тоже не веришь, — Бидди опять высморкалась. — Ну, давай. Хуже точно не будет.

— Погоди, беруши достану.

— Барри, я тебя прошу! От классики еще никто не умирал, - фыркнула Бидди и открыла папку.

Вопль банши беруши полностью не заглушили. Хирн чувствовал, как руки у него покрываются гусиной кожей, начинает вибрировать стол... Дела в снукере явно шли не так радужно, как расписывал сэр Родни.

С потолка посыпалась краска, и Хирн поспешил накрыть свою рыбу салфеткой. Отвратительно шли в снукере дела.

— Хватит, — одними губами сказал он. — Я понял ситуацию.

По стене зазмеилась трещина.

Ого!

Дверь в кабинку распахнулась, и на пороге появился сам хозяин заведения.

— Бидди О'Брайен, от твоего крика... — строго начал он, но, увидев Хирна, нахмурился. — Ему, что ли, скорую вызывать?

— Нет-нет-нет! — Бидди протестующе замахала руками, но на Хирна бросила острый взгляд. — Ему еще лет десять не о чем беспокоиться! Это я работала, извини.

Когда дверь за Кухулином захлопнулась, Бидди перегнулась через стол и звонко поцеловала Хирна в щеку.

— Ты самый лучший, Барри! Что мне для тебя сделать?

— Давай, наконец, поедим! — Хирн смахнул со стола пыль и пододвинул к себе остывшую рыбу. — У меня, похоже, чертова прорва работы впереди.


End file.
